Adopted
by FredWeasleysLaugh
Summary: Demi-Louise always though her parents were her real parents. Despite the fact she looks nothing like them. Things change and they aren't what they always were. Her real parents want her back. Did I mention her twin brother is in a very famous boy band?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Demi-Louise, can you come down stairs for a moment" My mother called. I sighed, pulling myself off my bed and making my way down the stairs. "What's up?" I asked, confused. My mum gulped, something she does a lot when she's nervous. Worry crepted into my head. "What's wrong?" I panicked. She looked over at my dad who nodded at her to continue. "I think it's best if you sit down dear" she told me.

I sat down slowly, scared of what she was going to say next. She sighed. "Demi, well... this is going to be very hard to tell you but erm... your adopted!" she said and then burst into tears. I looked at her like she was an alien. .Adopted? "ADOPTED?" I Screamed, angry tears fighting their way through my lids. "I am adopted and you never even told me? So all these years you have all been lying to me?" I asked, hurt dripping off every word.

My mother or should I say Sally's head snapped up. "Of course not Demi, we love you we really do. We were just never able to have a child of our own. That's why we decided to adopt you. You were only a two month year old baby when we got you. We would never have told you but your birth parents want you" she told me. I looked at her confused. "My birth parents want me?" I asked.

She nodded, "Your birth mother didn't know she was having twins. You hid behind your twin brother in the womb. Your heart beat was also so faint they couldn't pick it up. The doctors had a suprise when two babies came out. Your mother was unconscious with pain and your father was not in the delivery room. The doctors decided it would be best not to tell them that you were born and they put you into adoption. You have a twin brother and your real surname is Payne. Your brother is Liam Payne from that boyband you love and your family would like you back" she explained.

_I looked at her in astonishment. Liam Payne is my twin brother? Is this real or am I dreaming? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was sitting in the living room, chewing my lip. Something I do when I'm scared or nervous. My real family were coming to pick me up. I was terrified. What if they didn't like me? I also didn't want to leave my adoptive family. They may have lied to me but they were the best parents I could have asked for.

Sally entered the living room, teary eyed. I stood up and hugged her tight. "You'll always be my baby girl" she whispered in my ear. A lump apperared in my throat as I tried to hold back tears. "I love you mum" I said hugging her. She smiled at me sadly, "Me and Steve will keep in touch okay?" she told me. I nodded, I could not imagine not staying in touch with them. It would be very unfair.

"Be a good girl, won't you?" She asked. I smiled, she asked this question all the time. I always replied with the same answer. "When am I ever bad?" I said laughing into her shoulder. She pulled me tigher. "I'm going to miss you Demi, I really am" she said. "I'll miss you too" I said.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around us. Steve. I guess this is our last family hug. I held onto them for a good half an hour. We all stayed silent, crying into each other. I realised how unfair this was to them. They were never able to have children and I was their only hope of them ever being parents and now they had to let me go.

We all pulled back and looked at each other. We busted out laughing, we always had moments like these.

The door bell rang and we all looked at each other sadly. My family had arrived to collect me. Sally scurried to get the door. I sat down on the couch again, fixing my hair into place. My eyes don't go puffy like everyone else's when I cry, so fortunatly I looked normal.

Sally appeared into the living room, leading Karen, Geoff, LIAM and Ruth. It's fair to say I nearly fell off the sofa. They stared and looked at me in shock. They must have realised how much I look like Liam. I always knew I did strangley. When he first auditioned on the X Factor back in 08 my friends kept comparing our looks. We are identical apart from my chestnut brown hair and the fact that I am 5'1.

I stared at them in shock before I eventually plucked up the courage to speak. "Mum? Dad?" I asked. Karen stepped forward her hands trembling. I stood up and she pulled me into her. She sobbed quietly as I hugged her tight. Strong arms wrapped around us and I knew it was Geoff. Soon enough Ruth and Liam joined in too. It was our first family hug and I am proud to say I loved every second of it.

We all pulled away and smiled at each other. "YES! I'VE GOT A SISTER!" Ruth exclamied, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I chuckled. Sally entered the room with a tray of drinks and snacks. She smiled at everyone, "Would anybody like any tea, coffee or lemonade?" she asked. "Yes, please" echoced around the room and everyone was soon sitting on the sofa's drinking lemoade. Sally smiled, satisfied that everyone liked her homemade lemonade which I must say is like heaven in a cup.

My mobile began to ring and my ringtone is what makes you beautiful by one direction. Liam chuckled as my face went red. I scrambled for my phone, looking at the caller ID. It was my best friend Jess. I couldn't bear to talk to her right now without getting emotional so I decided to decline the call. I would ring her later.

"I was about to say we haven't introduced ourselves yet, but after hearing Demi's ringtone I'm guessing she already knows our names" Karen said chuckling. I blushed, "Yes well I do admit I am a fan of one direction. But I promise you Liam I will not go into fan girl mode when I see the boys at our house" I said, not meeting his gaze.

Liam grinned, "It's okay Demi. The boys won't mind, they'll love having you go crazy over them. I mean your gorgeous, well duh your my twin" he said, sticking his tongue out at me. I chuckled, "Here Liam come here a second I think I need to deflate your head just a little bit". This sent Ruth into fits of laughter. "I've known her for ten minutes and I already love her more than Liam!" She exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing.

A few hours later we were getting ready to leave. I tried my best not to cry saying goodbye to Sally and Steve. I promised to keep in touch and to visit them as much as I can. It will be hard to visit them, I grew up in Northern Ireland. Belfast to be exact so it is going to be hard getting used to the Wolverhampton ways.

We all climbed into the car, Liam to my right, Ruth to my left and I was in the middle seat. Liam smiled at me, then randomly pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back but when he pulled away he looked at me and said "Sorry I just needed to hug my twin" He grinned. I chuckled, "It's okay, Liam. If you hadn't noticed. I'm a hugger" I told him, giggling. He laughed. "Just like me then" He said.

We pulled up at the Europa hotel. It just happened to be the most luxiourious and expensive hotel in all of Belfast. I gapped at it as we got out of the car. A few bell boys grabbed our luggage. Mum and dad went to check in, whilst me, Liam and Ruth sat in the comfortable sofa's near the elevators.

We sat and talked about random stuff, turning to get to know as much as possible about each other. Mum and Dad made their way over to us. "Okay so We've got the double family suite. You three hooligans will be in one room together and your father and I will be in the one next door. It's on the 9th Floor so we'll just take the elevator" Mum told us.

I froze, "Mum, I am umm terrified of lifts" I told her, embarrassed by my fear. She smiled, "That's okay lovie, Liam will just go up the stairs with you. You too can have some twin time, yeah?" she told me. I grinned, glad she understood my fear.

Liam and I made our way to the stairs. "Don't worry about your fear Dem, I'm terrified of spoons" he told me. I smiled, I already knew that but It felt good that Liam trusted me enough to tell me his biggest fear. On the way up we just talked about everything we could think of. We got a long really well. As we walked up the last flight of stairs, Liam pulled me back.

"Listen, Dem. Don't worry about any of the boys. None of them are allowed to flirt with you. I made it clear and simple that not one of my friends are allowed to flirt with my baby sister" he told me. I chuckled, "Thanks Liam, I'll keep that in mind. Howcome I'm your baby sister?" I asked him, he blushed. "Well when we found out that I had a twin. I wanted to find out as much as I could about you. It turns out I'm 5 minutes older than you and we both have a birth mark on our neck" He told me.

I grinned, I have the sweetest twin brother ever! "Aww Liam that's awesome! I love how you've taken an intrest in me. Most people find me annoying" I told him, laughing gently. "Your not annoying in anyway! Your the coolest sibling ever! Please don't tell Ruth that though" he told me, laughing.

I sighed happily, I already felt like I belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Liam, Ruth and I stayed up most of the night watching movies and goofing around. It was like being a kid again. We all decided that we all had to relive our child hood by doing sibling things together. Like me and Liam learning to ride a bike. Silly things like that. We planned to them all when we got home. Mum and dad agreed, saying it would be a good thing to do so I get to experience everything with my family.

Today we were leaving Belfast and flying to Wolverhampton. I packed up my stuff lying around the room and zipped up my hand luggage. I made my way out of the room and downstairs to the lobby were everyone was waiting on me. I am kind of a slow coach.

"Ready, love?" dad asked. I nodded, smiling as we made our way to the rental car. The drive to the airport was silent. Everyone was tired as it was only six thirty in the morning. I felt myself drifting off but I stopped myself, knowing we would be arriving soon. The driver pulled up to the airport and helped Liam and Dad get the luggage. Mum, Ruth and I stood at the airport entrance trying not to get soaked in the gorgeous, warm Belfast weather.

The boys got the luggage (mostly mine) and made their way through the doors. I chuckled as Liam complained about his hair getting wet. "Okay kids, we won't be boarding until 10:00 am but this airline likes their passengers here as early as possible. So once we check in and go through security we can have a nosey around duty free" mum told us. I smiled, I loved going shopping in airports. I don't know why it's just fun.

It took a while but we finally got to duty free. "Okay kids, here's £20 each. Go knock yourselves out" Dad said, handing us £20 each. I fist pumped and everyone laughed at my childness. "LETS GO GET SOME TOY STORY TOYS" Liam screamed running into a toy shop. Ruth and I just looked at him and laughed, you've gotta love my twin brother. We followed Liam into the shop to find he has already attracted a few fans. He was standing getting pictures, signing stuff and talking away to them. I love how he is so sweet with fans.

Once Liam was done with the fans we looked around the toy shop. Trying to find the new Buzz lightyear toy that Liam was dying to get. I spotted the last one on a shelf over by the door. I ran and grabbed it, feeling incredibly proud of myself.

I skipped over to Liam and tapped his shoulder, he spun around and looked down at me. His eyes lit up with excitement. "YOU GOT THE TOY!" He screamed like a 5 year old, grabbing it out of my hands. I laughed as he tackled me to the ground, hugging me and telling me that I'm the best twin sister in the whole entire universe.

I just looked at him like he was crazy and ran out of the shop. Mum and Dad were sitting in a starbucks just chatting. They saw me and called me over. "Your mum and I have decided that when we get home you can start picking out furniture and wall paper for your room. We'll also get you a new laptop and a new phone." dad told me. I looked at them in shock. "Are you sure, I mean I could still use my old phone and I'm sure my bedroom is fine the way it is" I told them, I really did not want them spending any money on me.

"Oh don't be silly dear, we're going to spoil you. Your our little girl. Liam and Ruth get spoiled and so will you!" mum told me. I grinned, "If your sure" I said hugging them both and saying thank you.

Liam and Ruth came over and joined us. What Makes You Beautiful began to play on the radio. I grinned, "LETS DANCE SIBLINGS" I screamed and ran to the middle of the airport and began to dance, Liam and Ruth followed me. We started patting the dog and screwing the light bulb. Soon there was a crowd of people recording us and laughing. Most of them we're fans getting excited at the fact LIAM PAYNE was dancing in front of them.

We finished the song and just casually walked away over to mum and dad who were killing themselves laughing. Once they had finally composed themselves we made our way to gate 508 where our plane was boarding. The flight was short, we just slept the whole time.

We landed in Wolverhampton and quickly caught a cab to the house. It has been leaked on twitter that Liam would be in Wolverhampton airport so we didn't want to deal with lots of fans this early. We drove into the street to find that our house had been decorated in 'Welcome Home Demi-Louise' banners. I looked at my family who looked just as confused as me. We opened the door and entered the living room to find Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry in the living room. "WELCOME HOME DEMI-LOUISE" they yelled. Zayn had flowers in his arms, Louis had a small bag, Niall had a teddy bear and Harry had a small wrapped box. They all ran and hugged me, saying stuff like welcome to the family. I grinned.

Once everyone had calmed down I ran upstairs and got dressed and freshed up. I put on an oversized hoodie with a smiley face on it, yellow skinny jeans and my old red vans. I walked down stairs to see everyone in the living room. Niall had a guitar in his lap and all of the boys turned around and smiled at me.

I grinned, and sat beside Zayn at the end. He smiled at me as I sat down. "Okay Dammy, we're going to sing you a song and then we are going to help you unpack your room!" Louis told me. I giggled at his new name for me, I nodded and looked at the waiting to sing.

Niall started playing the guitar and Liam sang those words that drive every girl in the world crazy, "_Your insecure, dunno what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the door..." _Harry closed the song and I sat there flabbergausted.

I stood up and started clapping like a maniac. They all looked at me like I was mentally ill, well apart from Louis who jumped up and rugby tackled me. "LIAM YOUR SISTER IS NOW MY SISTER! I LOVE THIS PERSON" Louis yelled throwing me over his shoulder. Liam started laughing, "SHE'S MINE" Liam screamed!

I was just left dangling over Lou's shoulder. "Erm Loubear, can you drop me off in the kitchen I need some nutella" I told him. "Of course, I need a carrot anyways" he said, walking into the kitchen.

Louis set me down beside the fridge and I opened it, pulling out Nutella and two carrots.

I handed Louis his carrots and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer. "Want some nutella?" I asked him. He grinned, "Yes, would you like a carrot" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and nodded. We dipped the carrots into the nutella which suprisingly was a nice combo. I love Louis, I know that from now on we're going to be great friends.


End file.
